zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: The Sword of Pacts/Part 1
Part 1:The Birth of a New Hero “Every Hero has a Dark Side” Prologue 'New Dawn ' The village of Korika, in the southwestern part of hyrule, a prosperous village in the outskirts of the Rorei Forest, the people live in harmony protected by their skilled warriors, in a peaceful farming community. We find Link, a young 18 year old boy, getting up as usual to help around with the farming. It was a beautiful, sunlit morning, the sound of the goats and the horses along with soothing sound of the river and the wind through the trees accompanied the beautiful scenery of the forest and the mountains beyond and the crisp, warm light of the morning sun. Getting out of his house he meets up with Alina, his childhood friend. She says that Orol, the village chief is waiting for him. They both head out to Orol's house. When they get there, the always active Orol greets link with a big, crushing hug. -"Link my boy, are ya ready to do some work today? HA HA HA HA HA!!"-Orol -"Yeah, what do you have planned for me, big guy?"-Link -"Well, today I need you to run down to the woods and look for some Mushrooms, Maple's running out of 'em and we need her potions in case of, well you know, anything can happen. But after that, come back here, I still have lots for you to do around here."-Orol Link looked a little dissapointed, he expected something like hunting a monster in the woods for food or training the younger warriors of the village, as there were quite a lot of them. But he was always glad to help, even if it was an uniteresting chore. -"Not quite what I was expecting to do today but, alright, I'll get to it."-Link Link was a fine warrior, very skilled for one his age, and probably the best in the village after Orol, he was very brave, and Orol trusted him. As both he and Alina get ready to leave, the loud steps of a horde of horses is heard, when they turn, the Sheikah advisor of the king, Esherik arrives with a bunch of the royal Family Hilyan Soldiers. -"What in Farore's name are you doing here Esherik, not even those of the Royal Family can trespass our sacred border."-says Orol while approaching the always aloof Sheikah. -"Well, my very good friend, I just came here by orders of the King to look for something, something of great importance, I'm sure you know what i am talking about, don't you Orol. He he."-Esherik As the man on the white horse got closer, Link saw Orol's smile turn into a frown. -"Let's go into my house and discuss this, Esherik"-Said Orol hesitantly. Premonitions As Orol went into the house, he told Link to do what he told him to, that this matter wouldn't take long. Link then went into the woods. Alina followed him. Link-"Alina, why are you coming with me?" Alina-"Well, I need to get a few things too, besides, who will keep an eye out for you out there in those big scary woods?" Link-"Okay, whatever you say." Alina-"Are you saying that I can't fight for myself?" Link-"Nope, I'm just saying that you can't do it as good as I can. haha." Alina-"Why, wait till I get my hands on you!" Both of them kept running into the woods to carry out their chores. Meanwhile, in Orol's house, Esherik was quick to get to the point. Esherik-"Well... Orol. You know why I am here." Orol-"Unfortunately, I do..." Esherik-"Hmmp... Then you know I have need of The Crest. Princess Zelda, the daughter of... The King; Has had a vision." Orol notices the disdain in Esherik's eyes as they coldly stare at him with a coldness almost in match with that of his words. Orol-"The King Aruth... What about the vision?" Esherik-"Hasty, as always I see... You know, that same hastiness was the one that led you to- " Orol-"Get on with it!" Esherik looks with a teasy smirk and showed some of his sharp teeth. Esherik-"He, he, heh... Very well princess had a dream, one she only trusted to her maid, Impa, but it came to the king's and my knowledge that these is actually a vision. You see, the young princess saw the skies of Hyrule grow dark, the lands wither, the people... dying. She spoke of a incomparable evil rising from the darkness. And then; she saw it." Orol-"The Sword." Esherik-"Yes, The Duality Blade, that is why I came here." Orol-"So, you want to know the location of the crest." Esherik-"Yes, the key to the Temple." Orol-"I... don't know where it is..." Esherik's grin was washed off by hearing this, it could be seen that he was upset. Esherik-"Look at my eyes Orol, this are dangerous times. Hyrule is at stake, millions of lives ar in the line! We have to put our strifes aside for this is serious and you know it! Orol-"You are right...-Orol looked down at the floor as if he was lost in thought and then firmly raised his head and looked Esherik in the eyes- But, you must seriously trust me when I say that I really don't know where the Crest is. It's location was locked in time and age. But I do know someone capable of finding it." Esherik-"Really, and who might that be, that the Great Orol would trust him in such a task?"-Esherik said with a ridiculizing tone in his voice. Orol gave him a cold frown. Orol-"A son, A man whom I have cared for and trained who I trust with my life." Esherik gave it some thought. Esherik-"Are you sure you can trust him with this?" Orol-"Yes." Esherik-"Very well. As long as you recover the Crest, I will not question your methods. Just make sure that the King gets the crest." Esherik turns his back on Orol to leave. Orol crosses his arms as he watches him leave and lets out a sigh. Esherik leaves the house, mounts his white horse and leaves the village, with his personal unit behind him. Orol exits the house with a worried look on his face. Unbeknown to them, a Shadowy figure watches from the roof as Esherik leaves, then leaps off, while avoiding attention. Trouble in the woods Back in the Rorei Forest, Link and Alina are picking out the mushrooms for Maple, while Alina notices something. Alina-"Link, you're awfully quiet, what's wrong? Link stares at her-"It's just man on the white horse..." Alina thoughtfully looked at the pond-"I know... I hope nothing bad has happened."-Said Alina said with a worried look on her face. Link notices her expression and gave a soft brotherly smile.-"Don't worry, I'm, sure Orol will take care of it. After all he has always cared for us no matter what." Alina-"...But what if he can't this time?" Link smiles at her and says-"You'll always have me." Alina smiles back at Link and says-"You're right, I will." Something suddenly moved behind the bushes. Both Link and Alina realized they were not alone. At that moment, glowing yellow orbs become visible through the bushes. A swarm of Tektikes surround the two youths. Alina, who had never before seen a monster, gives a shriek of terror, drops her mushrooms, and grasps Link's shoulder tightly. She cries out in terror:"What are this things Link?" Link draws his blade and grabs Alina's hand tight-"Just stay close to me." One of the Tektikes readies itself and jumps straight at Link. As surge of adrenaline drives his arm, Link slashes the beast horizontally, sending it rolling to the right. Link-"Stay Away!!" The monster blows up into a cloud of black smoke that soon dissipates into nothingness. The other two jumped at Link as well and, driven by the will to protect Alina, Link puts them down with two firm slashes. Seeing as there's no more monster for the moment, Link urges Alina flee to the village. She hesitates for a moment letting go off Link's hand, but then makes a run for it. Immediately after she leaves eyesight, ten more Tektikes surround the grove. Bracing himself for what's to come, and determined to fight for those in the village for those who can't, Link readies his sword. One of the Tektikes jumps at him from behind; but Link subdues it with one wild slash. While he does, however another one catches by surprise from the back, and he lets go of the blade. Soon one Tektike after another jumps on top of him, cutting him with it's razor sharp legs, while he desperately tries to reach for his weapon. Even though he's fighting with all his strength, Link soon finds himself overwhelmed by the vicious monsters. Just when he can't hold out for much longer, he covers his face with his left arm, beneath the tile of Tektikes... and then the unthinkable happens. A blinding triangle of light glows suddenly in the back of his hand and soon forms in the ground around him. The mysterious triangle of light begins spinning rapidly beneath him. And a massive column of light shoots heavenwards consuming the vile creatures into nothing. Link then a sees a figure shining in the light:"oh great one, we have seen your courage and dictated that it is not yet your time. Arise, for destiny has summoned thee to step into the light. Link then opens his eyes and finds himself lying in the ground of the grove, in the center of a burnt shape soil, burned in the shape of a triangle. Unbeknownst to him what had just happened, and seeing the shining triangle in his right hand, Link grabs his blade and runs back to the village, not without looking first at the Triforce burnt into the ground. Return to the village As Link gets out of the Forest, Orol, Alina, and the rest of the villagers were on their way to help Link, many wielding their own swords while behind them, the others not skilled in combat followed, all armed with pitchforks and shovels. Orol-"Link! Alina told me everything. We came as soon as we could to help. Are you alright?" Link-"Don't worry I'm okay. I managed to get myself out." Link didn't say anything about the shining triangle in the back of his hand, or the blinding light that incinerated the monsters in the woods. Orol-"Alina said there were monsters in there, but seem to be alright." Link-"Yeah, I'm sure. But there's something I need to tell you..." Orol-"...Alright then...come with me. Everyone else back to the village, keep an eye on the children; that includes you Alina..." Alina-"But what about Link?" Orol-"He'll be safe with me, now go, I need you in the village." Alina looked at Link, he looked at her too. Alina understood and left. Link then followed Orol to a remote exit in the northwestern side of the village. They were headed to Koriko Graveyard. Link had a feeling what all this was about, but he remained silent. They kept going until they saw a great tomb, and a shrine, it was the Sheikah's Sanctuary. Orol-"Here we are. This is the Sheikah's Sanctuary. An ancient, sacred place for our village, where the Sheikah hid a secret long ago, a test, for the Legendary Hero." Link-"Why are you bringing me here?" Orol-"Do you know who that man was? The one that came to visit us? His name was Esherik. He is the King's royal advisor, and he is of the Sheikah tribe, one of the last. Some ten years ago, the King's old advisor died, he needed a new person to fill in. I, was one of the people who volunteered. Being a leader of one of Hyrule's races, i thought I could do a good job. But then, out of nowhere, when everyone thoght the Sheikah were extinct, that the mantle of their Shadows would protect the Royal Family of Hyrule no more, than, he appeared. His name was Esherik, a man exceptional in every possible way. The perfect substitution for the old advisor. He was chosen, he was the new advisor, I guess I held a grudge all this years." Link-"And what did he come here for?" Orol-"He came looking for the Crest of Winds, one of the three Crests needed to activate, The Blade of Duality the only hope for Hyrule. Princess Zelda Had a vision, she saw an unspeakable evil looming over Hyrule, and the only means of saving it, a hero, wielding the blade..." Orol's eyes shined, he knew that Link and Alina were practically brothers, but, if Link was the hero, that would imply him leaving the village for a long time, possibly never to come back at all. At first she wouldn't understand, but time would help her. He felt he was being torn apart, his eyes teared up. He cared to much for both of them. But, he already knew it, the mark on Link's hand, the Triforce. It would not choose an ordinary person. Link looked at Orol,-"Orol, how did you know?" Orol-"Link my boy, I've known since you were a child. The mark on the back of your hand, I've always seen it. I raised you, I always knew somehow that this day would come. I didn't want it to come, I told myself it wouldn't... but it did." Link-"But... what if I can't do it? What if I'm... not ready." Orol gently put his arm on Link's shoulder and said-"I know you are. I've taught you well. I believe in you. But... I can't force you. It is your choice." Link hesitated, his decision was already made, but he tought about it, he prepared himself mentally. Link-"I will do it." Orol-"I see; then first and foremost, I want you to know, that... I don't want anything to happen to you. I want you to always know that I'll be here for you, that no matter what, you can always count on me. Never will fail on that! This pains me so much. I don't want to see you and Alina apart, I don't want to see you sad. You are... my son, the one I never had.-his tears grow, more and more keep flowing, he couldn't contain it, it was too much for him to bear-Link, I love you and Alina like my very own flesh and blood, please, promise me that you will come back." Link-"I promise you." Orol-"This tomb, it's the tomb of my ancestor Midori. In here lies him and his book, the Tome of Midori it is going to be very helpful in your quest for the Crests needed to get the Blade. The first is in the Green Meadow Temple. Anyway, I need you to rest for tomorrow you will have your final test. you will enter the tomb and retrieve the Tome. But first, you must go home and rest. You will need it, tommorrow meet me here. I will be here with provisions and a new sword, one suited for combat. Now go on go home, you need to rest." Link-"Alright-Link turned back to leave, and then turned back again to look at Orol-Hey Orol..." Orol-"What?" Link-"Thanks... for everything." Orol smiled, Link smiled too and then turned back to keep going. After some hours of thought, standing there by himself, he left. The next day, would be hard for him too. The Test of Midori, Birth of a Hero Later at night, Link got out of his house, trying not to attract attention. He headed for the Sanctuary without waking up anyone. He stood in the entrance of the catacombs deep in thought. The cold wind of the night sent shivers down his spine, but steeling himself for the task at hand he took out a torch and entered the moonlit tomb... After pondering what lay ahead of him, Link walked into the catacombs of the tomb. The air was cold, there was a looming darkness all over the place, a deep silence that at the same time spoke with an eerie voice, a voice that told Link to leave. Link ignored all of his surroundings, he knew his mission, and he wasn’t about to back down, this was the first test, and he had to succeed. Link took several steps forward, often having to bat the spider webs away from his face or even with his sword for the bigger ones. At the end of the long corridor there was a door, so Link made his way to it. The door was barely visible, only illuminated by twin torches on each side of the walls surrounding it. While making his way Link stepped on something and heard a cracking sound, Link readied his sword and looked down, but it was just a skull. But, -“Wasn’t this only Midori’s tomb?”-He asked himself, what other person could have perished here? Already nearer to the door Link heard another noise, like a faint screech, and at the time saw tow red beady eyes staring at him from across the scantly lit hallway-“Must be a rat.”-Link reached to the door. Once opening the heavy, creaky wooden door, Link saw a round hall with with six unlit torches, three on each side of the circle, and in the center, surrounded by six differently colored flames, a slab of rock that read: “You the one sent by Destiny, you the one chosen by the Sacred Will of the Gods. The time has come for your awakening. The one chosen to fight, he must also unite, the Six Avatars of the Gods stand before you, scattered into the land. To bring them together is your task, bring alight The Sacred Pact.” Link-“The Sacred Pact? What could this all mean?” Link read the inscription again and looked at the unlit torches and at the six flames. There were also six flames, a Green one, a Red one, a Blue one, a Purple one, a Yellow one and an Orange one He took a wooden stick from the floor and lit it with the purple flame and lit the first torch beside him. The flame quickly dissipated into nothing. Link, puzzled by this looked closely at an inscription in the torch. “Here light the flame with the Spirit of the Forest and the Wind”